Black Sugar
by BubblineForever
Summary: The story of how Marceline and Princess Bubblegum met, fell in love, and broke up, all years before the Door Lord incident. From Marceline's POV. Bubbline/Sugarless gum
1. Chapter 1

Immediately as I walk into the castle doors, I know I'm not welcome.

Even though this is the Bi-annual Gumball ball, and all the royals are invited, and I PERSONALLY got a fancy lace invitation addressed to "Marceline the Vampire Queen", I can feel the coldness in the room when I enter. I few harsh looks, but it's mostly body language. People turn there backs to me. Don't acknowledge me by waving or introducing themselves. And I know why.

I'm a cold blooded vampire. An evil creature. An outsider. And I'm used to that. But I came here on my own watch. The reason I was even allowed to come was because of there proper manners and high society "rules". I'm a royal, so I can come. That doesn't mean people have to like me.  
Why'd I even attend this stupid thing? I dunno. I guess I just missed being around people. Even though I'm no more than a rat to them, at least there are living beings around me.  
Suddenly I bump into something. I fall to the ground and the thing falls too. I land on my butt and shake my head. I look up to see a candy person getting up on their knees. They'll probably angrily huff and walk away dignified.  
"Oh, sorry!" they say.  
Wait… that wasn't wasn't what I expected!  
Well, if they were going to be nice I might as well too.  
"No, I'm sorry," I say, "I wasn't looking. It was my fault."  
I look up to see a woman about my age. Everything about her was pink. Pink hair, pink skin, pink dress. She has a wonderful smile, and smells sweet. Sorta like, like-  
"Well, let's just say that it was fifty percent my fault and fifty percent yours. I'm Princess Bubblegum."  
Ding ding ding! That's it! Bubblegum. She's made of bubblegum! And her name is-  
"Wait, your Princess Bubblegum?!" I say.  
"Yes, you are correct." she says.  
"THE Princess Bubblegum." I continue in marvel, "The Candy Kingdom ruler."  
"Yes," she says, "It's a tough job. But I love it. I was meant to be a ruler. Plus I always have science, which relaxes me."  
"Wait-" I say grinning, "Your a science nerd?"  
She smiles and blushes.  
"I do not like the word 'nerd' " she says, "I prefer the word 'enthusiast' "  
"Okay, we'll hi there 'science enthusiast'," I put my hand out, "I'm Marceline the Vampire Queen. But you can call me Marceline."  
"Well greetings Marceline," she says, "It's a pleasure."  
We shake hands, and I can swear an electric current passes through us. She doesn't seem to notice though.  
"So," I say, "Pb, if I can call you that?"  
"That is quite fine." she replies politely.  
"Okay," I say, "Pb, why aren't you out, ya know, 'socializing'. "  
"Oh, I was not planning to." she says, "My job is to plan this whole thing. I was just thinking about spending a quiet night with my books."  
"C'mon!" I say, for some lumpin reason now enthusiastic, "You can't work hard to plan this shindig and then sit around all night with boring books. Why don't you dance with me?"  
"Well…" she says in a thinking expression that I find cute. Wait, did I just say 'CUTE'? Ah, whatever.  
"I suppose just one dance…" she says,  
"Totally!" I say, grabbing her arm and tugging her towards the dance floor, "Let's break out some funky moves!"  
We dance freely on the ballroom floor of the castle. We grab each other, being silly and wild. She's starting to break loose of that "formal" shell, yet still remaining herself. I find it quite… charming. Charming? Is that the right word?  
Soon the music starts to wind down from a fun song to a love song. Do we slow dance? I can feel the awkward air around us, and apparently Pb does do because she says,  
"Um… do you want to go out to the balcony with me?"  
Of course I say yes. Why do I want to spend time with her? Does she fascinate me? Does she do something more to me?  
We head out to the large balcony, closing the glass doors behind us. Then we just… talk. We talk about anything really. Worst food to have to take a bite out of every day, longest amount of time we've spent without listening to music. Then things get a bit… serious. She starts to talk about the pressure of ruling a kingdom. In return I talk just a little bit about how hard it is to live forever, but while I do so she seems to be thinking something, but she never lets it on. There's definitely a lot of angst, but there's a lot of laughs to.  
Then the clock strikes midnight.  
She says she has to go, but I don't want her to leave.  
I don't ever want to stop talking to her.  
But I'm about to let her go, when suddenly I feel something sugary on my lips. It takes me a while to realize what the lump is even going on. I know heat would rush to my face if I wasn't dead. Yet somehow I still feel hot. Everything else seems to disappear, but I don't globbing care, glob globbit. I just want to have this moment last forever, to keep kissing this beautiful pink lady, but much to soon she pulls away.  
She stares at me for just a moment, then walks away and back in to the castle. As she does I put my hand to my lips, not sure if what just happened was real.


	2. Chapter 2

Ice King.  
This happens much to often. When he comes to visit me. I want to see him, and for some moments I'm happy, but then I'm reminded he doesn't remember. He doesn't remember me. He doesn't remember anything.  
In some ways it must be easier, not remembering the torture that was the war. And he doesn't even know what he's missing, what he's forgetting.  
But I do.  
I want to lean on him, lean on the Simon I once knew, to remember the pain, but to help each other through the memories. But the saddest part is that, somewhere, deep down, he DOES remember me, that's why he keeps coming back to find me at whatever knew place I'm living at. The new places each trying to be a new beginning for me. To change the past. But you can't change the past. No matter how hard you try.  
Simon doesn't know me anymore. It's as if our relationship never existed.  
And no matter if I try to build back a friendship, I just can't. Because if someone your close to forgets everything, you can't just replace those memories with knew ones. You want all the good stuff back. You want even the PAIN back. Because the pain was in the memories.  
The ones you'll never get back.  
I don't realize I'm crying until I place my hand on my cheek and feel warm, moist tears. I guess I'll have to move again soon. I'm surprised I haven't moved from this treehouse already. Because of Ash. Those TERRIBLE memories of Ash. The ones that have no good in them.  
Still, part of me doesn't WANT the Ice King to stop finding me. Even though the visits, like the one that just happened a while ago, are so painful. And I'll never understand that part of me.  
I'm lying on my bed when I hear my phone ring. I rarely hear my phone ring. Rarely there are people that have a desire to call me. So I pick up the phone, hoping to hear a voice, ANY voice, to bring me out of this state.  
"Hello Marceline." the voice on the other end says.  
It's feminine. It's sweet. It's bubblegum.  
"Oh, hey Pb." I say.  
I wasn't sure I would make contact with her since a couple of night's ago. But I'm happy she seeked me out. Wait, that reminds me,  
"How did you get my phone number?" I ask.  
I very clearly remember never giving it to her  
"Princess's have access to EVERYTHING Marceline." she says.  
"Oh, so your stalking me?" I say.  
I say it in a tone that lets her know I'm joking. I'm grinning, even though she can't see me over the phone.  
"No," she says, "I just wanted to talk to you."  
I can imagine her pink cheeks turning an even pinker shade. I can guarantee that's what happening at this very moment.  
"So, speak." I say.  
"Well, I was wondering if you would join me in an outing to Marshmallowy Mweadows?" she asks.  
Wait, was she asking me out?  
Well, that was an offer I was unlikely to refuse. In fact, I couldn't refuse.  
"Sure!" I say too eagerly.  
"Great," she says, "Tomorrow, about noon?"  
"Sure, see you then!" I say.  
"Yes, goodbye." she says.  
"Bye!" I say.  
Then we hang up.  
Tomorrow I'm going on an outing with Princess Bubblegum.  
I think I have a crush.


	3. Chapter 3

As my feet trump over the soft, gooey, flowers on the floor of Marshmallowy Mweadows, I am aware of a slight burning all over my body. I hold up the sun umbrella, the shield that keeps me from melting into goo. Even though the sun still hurts me, I don't mind if it means getting to be with Pb again.  
Okay, maybe I like the pain a LITTLE. But somehow, feeling pain makes me feel better about other pain.  
I try to see through the blinding sunlight. Then, against a marshmallow tree, I see a soft pink figure.  
I automatically speed up. I don't want to look desperate, but it seems I can't control my actions around her.  
My near-running doesn't help with the pain of the sun. In fact it makes it worse. Only when I feel an unbearable stab in my chest do I stop and crouch over.  
Immediately, Pb runs over to help me.  
"Marceline!" she says, putting her hand on my back, "What happened?! Are you okay?"  
"Yeah," I say, still keeping the umbrella over my head, "I heal fast. It's just the sun."  
"Oh," she says, "We shouldn't have come here. Or at least not in the afternoon. I seem to forget all your vampire rules."  
"It's okay," I say, starting to stand up, "I'm fine, see? So, why do you forget all the 'vampire rules'?"  
We start to walk towards the tree and sit down under it. My skin feels relief under it's shade.  
"Probably because you don't act like the cold-undead creature that vampires are supposed to be." she says.  
"Oh, so you don't think I'm a monster, eh?" I say, "Well what do you think about… THIS!"  
I phase my face into scary-demon-mode. Pb let's out a high-pitched scream of terror.  
I laugh and put my hand on her back.  
"It's just me." I say phasing back into my normal face.  
We look at each other for a long while, and then we lean into each other.  
The fireworks go on just like last time, except maybe they're brighter this time. It's as if black sugar is pulsing through my veins.  
Then we pull back.  
"Pb, that's the second time we've kissed." I say, "Is there something you want to tell me?"  
"Well, Marceline…" she says, her beautiful eyes looking down and then up at me, "I think I like you… a lot."  
I smile and put my arm around her.  
"And I think I like you a lot too." I say.  
We sit in silence for a while.  
"So…" I say, "Are we like… a couple now?"  
"Well first I think you should properly ask me to be your girlfriend." she says.  
"What," I say, "Is that some sort of royal procedure?"  
"Your a vampire QUEEN you know." she says.  
"Okay…" I say, "Pb will you-"  
"If we're going to date, you should call me by my first name, Bonnibel." she interjects.  
"Got it." I say, "Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, will you be my girlfriend?"  
"Yes." she says.  
Then we make out.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: SMUT CHAPTER! M-Rated! If you don't enjoy lesbian sex, I'd suggest you pass on this chapter**

We fall onto the bed.  
I'm surprised we made it this far. If not for Bonni pulling away, we'd be getting it on under a tree in Marshmallowy Mweadows now.  
Things escalated so fast. One moment we were sweetly smooching under a tree, the next we're hungrily biting each other on the bed in my treehouse.  
My tounge licks all over her, but I'm finding myself drawn to her jugular. In any place my tongue meets her skin, it's greeting with sweet. Sex with her might give me a cavity. But I don't care.  
I suck on her neck, loving every time a moan escapes her. After a couple of moments, though, she always pulls my head back up, wanting more love for her mouth. Tongues dancing in each others mouth. Her sweet saliva oozing down my throat. I lick and kiss and suck, but it's not enough to satisfy this passion igniting. I pull her shirt over her head. I toss it to the floor. I look at her surprisingly large two mounds covered by a pink bra. My hands sneak under the cloth and squeeze her tits.  
Moans way to sexy for this candy princess drive me wild. I squeeze her tits as hard as I can, still not giving me what I want. I need to use my snake like-tounge.  
I unsnap her bra and take it off, getting full view of her glorious mountains.  
I lick all over her breasts, making them even wetter than they were before with sweat. I lick over her erect nipple, and a sudden squeak comes from Bonni. I grin, and bite it. She thrashes around, but I doubt she's getting more pleasure than I am.  
"Take off your clothes." she murmurs.  
I didn't notice that I was still dressed until now. I shake off what's keeping me from being nude with this wonderful women as quick as I can. After I'm naked, I cover her stomach with kisses. About to take off her pants, I ask her  
"Are you sure?"  
"Fuck me already glob globbit." she moans.  
I'm surprised by hearing her curse, but that doesn't faze me from sliding her pants down and off of her.  
I see her pink panties. There already soaked. I slide them down and off of her too. And then I can see her pussy. And I want it. I want HER.  
I lick all around it, avoiding her opening to hear more begging from her.  
"M-Marzi," she slurs, "C-c'mon. Pleaze, do it already."  
I can't control myself anymore. I slip two fingers into her.  
She pulls onto my hair, chanting  
"Oh yeah, Marci, right there, oh gob, M-Marci, Marci Marci Marci…"  
Eventually it all becomes just her saying my name. And I love it.  
I pump. And she cums almost immediately. I pull my fingers out and taste her. Her juices taste like liquid sugar.  
She shakes, still coming down from her gigantic orgasm.  
I crawl up next to her on the bed. We hold each other. I just had sex with this beautiful women. I may be in love.


	5. Chapter 5

"Marci, do you kill people?"  
The voice is soft sweet and quiet, but that doesn't distract me from the words it spoke.  
"What?" I ask, confused.  
Holding my waist is Bonni, her head on my shoulder. We're lying on my bed, naked bodies touching. I don't know how late it is, but I don't care. I just want this moment to last forever, to not be interrupted by sleep.  
"Your a vampire," she says, "Don't vampires drink blood?"  
"Nah," I say, "A lot of vampires do that just to look 'cool '. It's the color we're after."  
"So you drink… red?" she asks.  
"Yep." I say, "My favorites are strawberries and apples. Tomatoes give me lucid dreams."  
"So do you just eat red?" she says.  
"Nope," I say, "I eat regular food too. They don't give me nutrition though, so I couldn't live off of it. But nothing taste better then some homemade mac 'n' cheese."  
"So you get nutrition from red." she says, "How does that… work… exactly?"  
"Whydaya wanna know?" I ask.  
"Well," she says, "I have to admit, it's very interesting, scientifically."  
"Ah," I say, "Lil' old science nerd."  
I squeeze her bubblegum cheeks.  
"Enthusiast." she corrects.  
"Sure," I say, "Well, how about I show you?"  
I grab a strawberry from a bowl on my beside table. Then I sink my fangs into it, and suck the hue from it so the red strawberry turns gray.  
"Wow." Bonni says, obviously fascinated.  
"Yeah," I say, "Being a vampire is definitely interesting."  
I sigh.  
Bonni puts her hand on my cheek.  
"What's wrong?" she asks.  
"Well, it's just…" I say, "Being a vampire is so HARD. Living forever. But it's not like getting bitten would make a big difference…"  
I trail off.  
"What do you mean?" Bonni says.  
"Nevermind." I say.  
"How about I make you a deal," Bonni says, "If you talk to me about… you. Your story, all that gunk, I'll tell you something that may make you feel a whole lot better about your immortality."  
Heck, what do I have to lose?  
"Deal." I say.  
"So, where do we start? Okay, uh, I was born half-demon. My dad is the Lord of Evil, rules the nightosphere, and my mom was human. I was born a thousand years ago, give or take a few years. My dad lived in the nightosphere during my childhood. So I lived with my mom. Then the Great Mushroom War happened, and she uh, she died."  
Tears start to roll down my cheeks,  
"And uh, everyone like, died, but I lived, because, I was, like, half-demon, so I was six and alone in the wreckage of the world. Kinda, a lot for a kid to handle. But, then this, magical guy found me."  
I don't mention he was the Ice King, because he's probably kidnapped Bonni a couple of times, and I don't want her to get the wrong impression of him, because, honestly, the Simon I knew, is a different person.  
"He, like, took care of me, we traveled, but when I was like ten, he left. So I had to learn to live alone, joined a gang in the underworld, got bitten by a vampire, so, yep, here I am."  
I omitted a lot of details, but there's so much about my past, I gave her the basic idea. Besides, by the face Bonni's making, my story is tragic enough already.  
"Oh Marci," she says, hugging me tight.  
"I hope this makes you feel better, I don't age either."  
"What?" I ask, shocked.  
"Well, I can age." she says, "But I don't have to! I only age or de-age depending on how much candy biomass is in my body. So if nothing kills me, I could live forever."  
I smile,  
"I wouldn't let anything kill you." I say.  
"Great," she says, "So, I can be by your side forever."  
"Forever." I repeat.


	6. Chapter 6

**ONE MONTH LATER**

I enter my treehouse, grocery bags in my hands. I float over to the kitchen, and unload the food out of the three paper bags and into the fridge. Mostly red meat, apples, cherries, red peppers, tomatoes (sometimes lucid dreams aren't BAD), and a red velvet cake as a treat.  
Just as I've loaded up my food and shut the refrigerator door, I hear the phone ring. A month ago that would've surprised me, but now I just grin.  
I pick up the phone, expecting to hear a sweet feminine voice, to be greeted by a rough, masculine voice.  
"Hey Marceline," he says, "It's your father."  
Oh. Great.  
"Uh, what's up dad?" I say, flying to my bed.  
We haven't talked in, what, a decade? When he ate my fries, the only food I had, at our first meeting since I was a little kid, after my mother died and Simon left and I had to fend for myself, him my father in the nightosphere not bothering to check up on me, it kinda stung. And strained our relationship. Now we might send a card if we turn a century older, call to say hi to make sure we're alive, sometimes share a half-hearted laugh, and that's it.  
"Uh, is it your birthday?" I ask, "Sorry if I didn't remember, I'll send you a-"  
"No, no, it's not my birthday" he says.  
Okay, not anybody's birthday. It's been a decade since we last talked, usually we check to see if we're alive after three decades, so, what else could it be?  
I don't realize I've said that out loud until my dad coughs awkwardly and says  
"Uh, I assume you didn't mean to say that out loud."  
"Yeah…" I say.  
"I called you because I want to let you know that we… may have seen your mother's soul wandering around the nightosphere."  
"What?!" I say.  
I can't hide the shock. How can he be so calm? What does that even mean? How many years has it been since we discussed her? Have we EVER discussed her? I think of my mother every day, but how much do I REALLY remember her?  
The questions in my head just keep coming and coming, but pretty soon they get tangled up in one another, and I can't think anymore. I realize to untangle my brain, I'll have to get some of the questions answered. And the only way to do that is to ask them. So I start with the question I need to know most.  
"What are you TALKING about?"  
"Well," he says, "I don't really know how else to put it. We didn't see her up close, but we think we saw your mother's soul in the nightosphere. So I was wondering if you wanted to come back, to, to see her."  
To… see her? I haven't even thought of that. But, I miss her, and she's my mom, and I want to be with her again. I didn't realize how much until now. Tears start to roll down my cheeks. I have to try to find her. To tell her I love her. To have a relationship with her after all these centuries.  
"I'll start to pack my bags." I say.  
"Great." my dad says, "I guess I'll see you?"  
"Yeah." I say.  
And then I hang up.  
I sit down on my bed, one thought repeating in my head.  
I'm leaving Bonni. How am I going to tell her?


	7. Chapter 7: Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

She cries. I kiss her. I give her the rock shirt I'm wearing, for her to keep. She tells me she'll wait for me to come back. I don't doubt her. It's the hardest thing to do, for me to fly away from her. I keep questioning if I made the right decision, but it's already made.  
As I walk through the fiery portal of the nightosphere, facing the unknown, I think of her face to make me calm. We're black sugar. And no matter what happens, that will always remain true.

_THE END_

**AN: Sad ending, I know! But, my fanfiction "The Shirt"** **is basically more detail into Pb's response to Marceline leaving. And my fanfiction "I Rememeber" is kinda a sequel. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
